An Appetite for Murder
An Appetite for Murder is the fourteenth case of the World Edition and the sixth case of the Sahara Region. It is set in Timbuktu, Mali. Plot The World Police Agency went to Mali after being told that thefts were happening in the midst of the desert. Hungry, Max Storm stopped at a restaurant. There, they saw a food critic named Omar Ascofare choking on his meal. Shockingly, Omar was revealed as one of the thieves embezzling the Sahara. Soon, the team even revealed a DRS agent named Reem Benhoussan as a suspect, but later the killer was revealed to be Omar's rival, a food critic going by the name of Yusuf Barahir. When Max came to handcuff the now-disgraced food critic, Yusuf immediately confessed. He said that one day while he was out on a trip, Omar had robbed his house. However, almost everything in the house was taken, asides a note written in blood. When he looked around, he found the corpse of his sister. Desperate for revenge, he slew Ascofare at the next restaurant that the victim visited. Barahir was then sent to trial. Cosette Beaurigarde felt that although the saying went "revenge is a dish best served cold", murder was not the way to go. She said that the better way to have gotten his revenge on Omar would have been to have him arrested for murder and theft. Since Omar Ascofare ended up being the victim of murder, Yusuf Barahir was sentenced to 25 years in jail. After the investigation, the team revealed that protestor Adam Souleyman was actually the one who had killed Yusuf's sister. Through Agent Benhoussan, they also found out that there was to be a military meeting in Tel Aviv, Israel. Chief Bourne immediately decided to go on the next flight to Israel. Stats Victim *'Omar Ascofare' (found poisoned by his dish in a restaurant) Murder Weapon *'Poison' Killer *'Yusuf Barahir' Suspects Profile *The suspect has cooking skills Profile *The suspect has cooking skills. *The suspect has contact with rat poison. Profile *The suspect has cooking skills *The suspect has contact with rat poison *The suspect eats saffron Profile *The suspect has cooking skills *The suspect has contact with rat poison *The suspect eats saffron Profile *The suspect has cooking skills *The suspect has contact with rat poison *The suspect eats saffron Killer's Profile *The killer has cooking skills. *The killer has contact with rat poison. *The killer eats saffron. *The killer is at least 45 years old. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Restaurant Interior. (Clues: Victim's Body, Platter, Brooch) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attributes: The killer has cooking skills and contact with rat poison) *Examine Platter. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Abdul Rahman Qazi) *See whether Abdul Rahman was poisoned. (New Crime Scene: Restaurant Kitchen; Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed) *Examine Brooch. (Result: Blue Crystal) *Analyze Blue Crystal. (06:00:00) *Investigate Restaurant Kitchen. (Clues: Faded Letter, Broken Sign; New Suspect: Sara Basra; Prerequisite: See Abdul Rahman Qazi) *See if Sara Basra knows who cooked Omar's meal. (Prerequisite: Restaurant Kitchen investigated) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter; New Suspect: Yusuf Barahir) *Inform Yusuf of the death of his rival. (Prerequisite: Letter revealed) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Protestor's Sign) *Examine Protestor's Sign. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Adam Souleyman) *Talk to Adam Souleyman about his sign against the victim. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Great Mosque. (Clues: Faded Notepad, Torn Photo; Available at start) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Message) *Examine Penmanship. (Result: Sara Basra's penmanship) *Arrest Sara Basra for possible involvement with the thefts. (New Crime Scene: Stovetops; Prerequisite: Sara Basra's penmanship identified) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Fistfight) *Talk to Abdul Rahman about his argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo of Fistfight restored) *Investigate Stovetops. (Clues: Microwave, Spice Rack; Prerequisite: Sara Basra under arrest) *Examine Microwave. (Result: Casserole) *Examine Casserole. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Reem Benhoussan) *See what Reem is doing in Timbuktu. (Prerequisite: Clear Substance analyzed) *Examine Spice Rack. (Result: Spice Jar) *Analyze Spice Jar. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats saffron) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Place Reem under the lie detector to see if she does know who the killer is. (Available at start) *Analyze Lie Detector Readings. (00:10:00) *Investigate Palm Trees. (Clues: Adam's Suitcase, Broken Glass; Available at start) *Examine Adam's Suitcase. (Result: Derringer) *See why Adam smuggled a derringer to Timbuktu. (Prerequisite: Adam's Suitcase opened) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Vial of Poison) *Examine Vial of Poison. (Result: Poison Sample) *Analyze Poison Sample. (09:00:00) *Go grill Yusuf about the poison he made. (Prerequisite: Poison Sample analyzed) *Investigate Dinner Table. (Clues: Spatula, Glass of Champagne; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Spatula. (Result: DNA Fragment) *Analyze DNA Fragment. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is at least 45 years old) *Examine Glass of Champagne. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Crime of the Century 6. (No stars) Crime of the Century 6 *Investigate Stovetops. (Clue: Bloody Knife; Available after unlocking Crime of the Century) *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Muheema Barahir's blood) *Arrest Adam Souleyman for the murder of Muheema Barahir. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Muheema Barahir's blood identified through microscope) *Interrogate Agent Benhoussan about the thefts. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Available after unlocking Crime of the Century) *Investigate Great Mosque. (Clue: Suitcase; Prerequisite: Interrogate Reem Benhoussan) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Hologram) *Talk to Reem about the hologram. (Prerequisite: Hologram found) *Investigate Restaurant Interior. (Clue: Locked Tablet; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (12:00:00) *Talk to Reem about the military meeting in Israel. (Reward: Blue Jumpsuit; Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Sahara Region